Unexpected Visitor
by Austin Hart
Summary: Someone who wasn't to involved her life makes an unexpected visit, is he here to mend bridges or does he have a different agenda? please R
1. Chapter 1

" Anybody have plans tomorrow?" the perky voice of Penelope Garcia cut through the bullpen where Reid was doing paperwork along with Morgan who was tunning into the conversation JJ and Emily were having about their last girls night out.

"What's tomorrow?" Emily asked wrinkling her eyebrows in confusion.

"The day of Fathers " Garcia replied

" Oh well Will doesn't know it but I got him off tomorrow so he can spend the day with Henry." JJ said with an excited smile

" I'm headed down to Chicago tomorrow to see my mom and go to my fathers grave since we have the weekend off" Morgan put in to satisfy the expecting look Garcia was giving him.

"What about you Reid, now that you and your dad worked things out are you gonna go see him?" Garcia asked bringing Reid into the conversation.

"Um yeah I uh I was thinking about going to see him and stop and see my mom since we have the weekend." Reid replied in his usual awkward demeanor

" What are you doing Em?" Garcia asked realizing that she never really herd anything about Emily's father.

"Um nothing, just paperwork." Emily replied as if it were the simplest answer.

" Your not going to see your dad? " Reid asked

"Nope" Emily replied sitting in her chair and opening a report that she needed to fill out.

"Who is your dad?" JJ asked curiously ," I mean we have all met your mother but I don't think i have ever heard you talk about your dad before?"

" Haven't heard much about who's dad?" Hotch asked as he made his way down the stairs taking a seat next to Morgans desk

"Look , I don't see my dad much . Nothing special. He is as busy as I am and I haven't seen him in probably fifteen years, and he wasn't exactly a father to me, I lived with my mother and saw him every now and then" Emily said hoping that would be a sufficient answer, but it proved not to be for Garcia.

" So indulge us , who is the father of Emily Prentiss." Morgan asked with a flirtatious smile

"That's classified " Emily said in a sarcastic tone knowing how very true that statement was.

" Do you know who he is G-man?" Garcia asked Hotch

"No , why would I know?" Hotch asked noticing JJ and Emily shooting Garcia a look

"Ooh no reason, I'm Just gonna go back to my lair now sir" Garcia asked trying to avoid the Emily and JJ's eyes

"You know what Pen , I'll come with you." JJ said with a devious smile

As the two blondes made their way our of the bull pen and Reid and Morgan went back to their paper work Hotch made his way over to Emily

"My office, now." He said in a low voice so only she could hear. Emily got up and followed Hotch up to his off ice dreading what was coming when he shut the door. She walked in and he quickly shut the door and locked it behind her and shut his blinds. Emily sat on the edge of his desk facing him but avoiding all eye contact knowing the glare she would be face with if she did.

"Well?" Hotch asked her impatiently. When she didn't answer he tried again. " What exactly did the three of you discuss when you went out the other night?"

Emily finally looked up at him with her eyes pleading for forgiveness. "They gave me tequila, I mean a lot of tequila Aaron, as in more than i can remember tequila. "

Hotch's eyes softened at the sound of his name leaving her lips but stayed persistent

"Em, how much do they know ?" Hotch asked

"Umm they know about the engagement..." Emily replied staring at the floor

Hotch ran his hand though his hair letting out a sigh he lifted Emily's face so she could see that he wasn't mad.

"Em, we just got the okay from Strauss and we agreed to wait until next week to tell everyone " Hotch said softly with a small smile

"I know but they got me drunk and I was excited " Emily told him with a sheepish smile

Hotch let out a chuckle running his hand through is hair again." I know what you mean, I uh, I told Dave the morning after I proposed." He said with a smirk

Emily's eyes widened at the news and she placed a playful punch to his arm, "That was a month ago! and you were giving me crap about telling the girls?" She said with laughter in her voice.

"Telling Dave is completely different from telling Garcia. " Hotch defended

"Yeah, yeah. So are you and jack doing anything special tomorrow?" Emily asked trying to distract him from the facet that the entire FBI probably knows by now.

"yeah I took off and we are going to hang out all day tomorrow" Hotch said with a smile at the thought of an entire day with his son.

"That sounds like fun" Emily said satisfied that she had avoided the topic of Garcia for the moment.

"Mmhmm, why don't you call your dad tomorrow?" Hotch asked catching Emily completely off guard.

" i , Uh , Um , I Uh , I don't think that's a very good idea" Emily said her eye's darkening at the mention of her father.

" Come on, Em, he can't be that bad I mean not that your own fiancee even know who he is" Hotch said giving her an inquiring look.

"Aaron, reason number one why I can't tell you is that you would most likely kill him, reason number too is that I wasn't joking when I said It's classified. Honestly. Even if i wanted to tell you I couldn't" Emily said her body becoming more and more tense at the thought of her father and Aaron meeting.

"Emily I think as the person your going to be with for the rest of your life I have a right to know who your father is , I mean who is going to walk you down the isle?" Hotch said becoming more and more curious as to why she wouldn't tell him

" I was going to ask Rossi to walk me down the isle." Emily said avoiding the real question.

" Babe if I have to I will get Garcia to find it out. " Hotch said hoping she would cave at the thought of Garcia researching her.

"Even Garcia wouldn't be able to find him." Emily said firmly

"The only way that would be possible would be if he was the President, The Head of Interpol, The Head of the FBI or-"

"Or the Head of the CIA. Yeah. I know." Emily said surrendering.

Hotch was completely blown away. He knew that Emily's dad was powerful but the Head of the CIA?! then something occurred to him and he realized why she had a look of pain covering her features.

"Wait a minute. . . didn't the CIA have you come in on the Doyle case?" Hotch asked his anger rising

" Yeah Aaron, more specifically Harold Prentiss, assigned the case to the team I was on." Emily said with a sad smile.

"Your father is the one who had you assigned to Doyle?! You were right about that first reason I'm going to kill him! Who puts their own damn daughter into a sexual relationship with a terrorist?! Who the hell does that?!" Hotch yelled his anger boiling over and his voice becoming louder with each word

"Aaron. Aaron! Honey. Calm. Down." Emily said placing her hands on his face and making him look at her. Hotch calmed down as he looked into her deep chocolate eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist to hug her. Emily instantly relaxed into his arms. When they finally pulled apart Emily was the first to speak.

"Now you can understand why I don't talk to my father, he was never much of one to begin with so i don't see why it would be any different now. " Emily said softly

"Yeah, so Rossi walking you down the isle huh?" Hotch asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I mean he is a father figure for me , and the only one who has enjoyed playing that role, I couldn't think of anyone better to walk me down the isle" Emily said with a smile

Before Hotch could say anything else there was a soft knock on the door that Hotch had grown to know as JJ's . He swiftly made his way to the door unlocked it and opened it to see JJ standing with an apologetic look.

"Sorry Hotch but there is someone here to see you" JJ said gesturing to the tall dark haired man in a pristine suit standing in the bullpen.

"That's okay JJ" Hotch said before making his way down to the man with JJ and Emily not to far behind him. When Hotch was only a couple feet behind the man he cleared his throat causing the man to turn around and acknowledge him. Emily's eye's widened at the older, but still familiar face.

"Hello Agent Hotchner correct?" The man asked as he shook Hotch's hand. "Hello Emily" he said to the stunned brunette standing a few feet behind Hotch.

Hotch had only seen his picture in the newspapers but the man in front of him was most indefinably Harold Prentiss, Head of the CIA , and Emily Prentiss' father, biologically speaking.

"Why don't we speak in my office?" Hotch said gesturing for Director Prentiss to follow him , as Hotch turned to make his way to his office he nodded to Emily indicating for her to come as well . Once they were all in Hotch's office and the door was shut securely behind them Emily spoke her mind.

" Dad what in the Hell are you doing here?" .


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, what the hell are you doing here? " She asked

"What, can't a guy visit his daughter? And besides I heard a congratulations was in order" He said feigning hurt at her choice of words

"Wha- How did- Mother doesn't even- Riiiight Mr. head of intelligence I should have know, so what do you have my car bugged and surveillance on our street?" Emily asked irritation rising with every word.

"Sooo just so we are clear, this visit isn't out of a professional capacity?" Hotch asked placing a hand on the small of her back, calming her at the warmth of his hand.

"No i'm just here to see my daughter, come on Emmybear , have lunch with me ?" Harold said almost pleadingly

"Lunch? " Emily asked in disbelief

"Yes, you know that meal between Breakfast and Dinner?" He asked with amusement

"Fine, um just let me grab my keys." She answered dumbfoundedly. " If that's ok with you , Hotch?" she asked looking up to her fiance , half hoping he would say no

"Yeah that's fine you two obviously have some catching up to do" He answered looking between Emily and her father.

"Great, we can go to that little diner you like" Harold said with a smile

"Alright, I'll be back in an hour give or take" Emily said as she opened the door giving Hotch one last look of desperation before following her father out of the office.

Good Luck Hotch thought to himself as he watched the pair make their way out of the bullpen and into the elevators.

"So how did you meet this Aaron guy, was he your boss before you guys.." Harold asked as he looked over the menu leaving the sentence for her to finish

"Well technically we met when he did security clearances for the Ambassador, but got to know each other once I was on the BAU" she smiled to herself at the memory of her not-so-welcome to the team from Aaron Hotchner, " He actually didn't like me when I first started" Emily informed.

"Ahh yes when your mother was in DC, you were just heading off to college." Harold remembered, " Well if he wasn't fond of you when you started how did he come to be your fiance in eight years?"

"We've been through alot together. I was there for one of the lowest points in his life, and he was there for me. He didn't judge me. " She said simply , trying to read her father's body language for any indication of where he was going with this conversation.

" Well you certainly know how to be there for someone , anyone at that, but I guess that's when he was there for you." Harold cryptically responded.

"Oh christ , is that really what this is about? YOU sent me in on that mission. Let's not forget who was pulling the strings." Emily said defensively already searching for an escape route out of the restaurant.

"Oh come on that's not fair. I didnt realise what lengths you would go to, or how attached you would get to that boy that you would risk your own life, come on Emmybear is it so wro-"

"You lost the right to call me that when you sent me in on Ian. You knew exactly what it took for that mission to be a success and you didn't care. You have NO idea what it was like with Declan and I don't regret a single decision I made, except for trusting you" Emily spat at him getting up and storming out of the restaurant.

Once in her car she realized she couldn't go back to work, she wouldn't be able to focus on a damn thing. She pulled her cellphone out of her purse and sent Hotch a quick text;

_Taking the rest of the day off, heading home. - Prentiss_


End file.
